Scéala Aurella
Created by Kat. Stat Descriptions Name Etymology Scéala means "story", "report", or "news" in Irish, a language relative that her mother's is based off of; her mother named her. Origins She’s the daughter of the former Apexian Commander and an Eadhran leader. Although both nations have drastically changed since they were in control, they are practically regarded as slightly obsolete royalty at least in social regard, meaning she gets the luxurious and.. demanding lifestyle of an upper class citizen from the time period after the Second Great War. Cursed Ability Idea of the Game So long as she is conscious, her aura will sustain her life given that she strictly uses it via WORD CHAINS. Guidelines What is a WORD CHAIN? It's a WORD GAME in which players come up with words that begin with the letter or letters that the previous word ended with. She is the only player in this game so she gets every single turn. Rules of Play Like in any GAME, there are rules to follow. Rule 1 You must use words that exist. Any language is permissible so long as it can be both said and written. Therefore, animal languages don't count. It's a chain for a reason, your speech must be converted to comprehensible text. Words from other languages must be written in their native language. Rule 2 You must chose a word that starts with the sound-syllable you previously used. If you used "banana" as your previous word, you can only use a word that starts with "na" as your next word. "何(Nani)?!" Rule 3 You cannot use words you don't understand or know. Therefore, you cannot make up words or guess. Rule 4 You have thirty seconds to come up with your next word continuously or you lose. Rule 5 You cannot reuse words. Challenge Why is this a CURSE? If she loses this game, her aura will self-destruct. With her aural accumulating over each round, each round increases in intensity. Round Scenarios Why is this an ABILITY? What does this have to do with AURA? If she states a new word, she can use the energy based on it for various spells that can be reasonably assumed. Elemental based words will give her a spell related to the word. For example, "mist" can produce mist. "sun" won't be able to make the sun appear, per se, if it's not capable of appearing but the sun never truly disappears, so a spell related to it can incite the sun's affect to at least reach the affected party. Energy based words like verbs will act as a command seals (similar to in the Fate series but significantly less binding) but they are based on aura, so if someone has a stronger presence of aura, they'd be able to fight its ability. So, its like a strong suggestion, which is very hard to ignore, or really strong inclination. ie "escape" will invoke this inclination towards flight to the affected party(ies). Description based words like adjectives and adverbs will can enhance or reduce the descriptor applied. Non-aura based nouns like items will simply materialize/de-materialize them. ie "ball" will make a ball appear but "rubber" can be pinpointed back to the ball and remove its materials which primarily consisted of rubber. Personality Overview She's simple honestly, her mind is just very preoccupied. She doesn't let her apparent handicaps get to her and acts with emotional maturity. She feels as though she needs to care for the members of her family that, despite their physical prowesses and strengths, have drawbacks they can only go to her about. Quirks She's in a wheel chair. Voice Miyuki Takara From Lucky Star aka "Yuki-Chan" Theme This beauty that is Tatami Galaxy's opening. Backstory |gesellschaft| That's it, that was the last one, that would dictate the end that would mean it would be finally over. Knowing the language of origin with ease Zerftsche or the language that originated from the extinct land of Zerfguard which eventually became the predecessor in conjunction with Perfiggian to Common Language itself. She started to open her mouth to make the "guh" noise to the letter instinctively but stopped herself and allowed herself to analyze the situation. This was her last word, she needed to know more about it before making a foolish move. "Please provide a definition." |Social relations based on impersonal ties, as duty to a society or organization.| Based on the word presented, its parts, its known origin of language, and the definition... That doesn't make sense. That definition would create the word "gemeinschaft" realistically, but no matter, for every expectation there's the opposite expectation. She would need to begin now and she knew she could do this. "G-E-" there we go the easy part done. The next part was a pseudo trick it would easily be "S-E-L-....." She froze, she had started but in her thoughts of the "gemeinschaft" she started to stumble and tried to catch herself before she made a mistake kind of like when Mom is talking to you and you are texting on your friend on your mobile device and in an attempt to do both you either mix up your text unrelated to what you're talking about with Mom or you say an unrelated word to Mom. But, it's okay, she caught herself before that happened, right? Oh wait, she didn't know anymore, she said her letters, but did she actually believe in them after mixing up her mind on accident? Should she ask for a rearrangement of those letters to move forward? Or was her intuition right? Where was she again?! Which letter did she leave off at?! This is the Apexian Word Sequencing Championship! She was at the end she just needed to finish! She could calm down, she knew she could! "Can I ask for the word to be used in a sentence." |You can only ask to restart the sequence using the letters you provided after starting the sequence.| She already knew this rule, so it didn't come to a massive disappointment, she just needed the extra seconds to recallibrate and considered restarting. But would retracing make her look bad? She's already looking like a fool... the girl glanced over to the audience who were attentive and holding onto their seats practically but ignored them and spotted her parents instinctively. Her heart sank... they looked more unhappy than usual. The tears started to well up. Her father says "adapt" her mother says "learn". She's trying her best she just wants them to be a happy family but nothing she can win can win her that... She can't restart then. |You need to complete the sequence now or-| "...-L-..." she managed to mutter out as her tears fell to the floor and she held back the the sniffles and croaks as much as possible. |Please... help...| ~The Previous Night~ It was already 4 AM and Scéala needed to get some ounce of rest before the championships but it was only going to be two hours anyway and she heard the third wind gives you more energy, so the wheel-chaired winged girl was reading over a mountain of books and papers and looking over each electronic reference as well pouring into her head the study material as a much as possible. The Word Sequencing Nationals were tomorrow, well today, well in two hours and she knew there was more to cram in so this was her last minute study session. It's not that she hasn't studies hard before, she has. Her Mom is the smartest person in the entire world, she's run the government in Apex since its beginnings and her Father ran another government in Eadhra. Her Father isn't as smart as her Mom because Mom was a military commander and Father was just really physically capable. Mom said she had to learn more and more and more and use her Mind Library to store the information so she can use it easily. Mom was really good at language and helped Scéala out all the time in her study sessions for words. Father never paid much attention to Scéala but that's all fathers, right? He doesn't like Scéala because she's in a wheel chair and can't adapt like he wants her too. He tried to force Scéala to not rely on it but Mom was able to save her. It's okay though, Scéala understands and still loves Father. Father has been a little happier with Scéala ever since she started to pick up word sequencing hobbies. Some of the board games they played many years ago showed Scéala that her Father CAN be impressed after all and Scéala tried to find more and more words and kept beating him at the word games but his praise was short lived since he just got angry for losing... Scéala needed to figure something else out then to impress him but not threaten him, so while Scéala studied various dictionaries she received a lot of help from her Mom on linguistics and started to participate in local Word Sequencing challenges. All this time away from "regular" studies as Father called it angered him so she tried her best to keep up with science and math too... and just used the new words she learned from those subjects to help her in her language skills. After all, it's probably the lesson Mom was trying to tell her that all knowledge is built upon itself and infinite so she couldn't ignore her lesson and Father's advice to follow it best. It was exhausting but each and every award was worth it. To see a glimpse of their genuine smile and not be so sad or so worried or so much.. pain. Every win usually allowed her to get a hug from them both, sometimes even simultaneously! So the 11 year old had her Nationals Championship tomorrow, and there was nothing at all bigger than that, once she won the biggest thing she had to win, she could finally be at peace in the pride of her parents. But that wouldn't happen if she makes ANY mistake! So please, God, anyone, anyTHING! Help... |You ask for 'help' but do you even know what you're asking help for?| Scéala jumped which caused her to fall over her wheelchair upon hearing a powerful .. voice was it..? She must be more exhausted than she thought.. and being on the ground wasn't helping... she had to... close.. her.. eyes.. no.. she needs to study.. but she can't help it.. *Scéala, with her eyes closed saw a light figure of something. It was bright blue light. Like the light of the hottest star. It seemed relieved she could see it. and continued to speak, "You don't need help, you need to be saved. Do you want to be saved?" it asked. No, I need help. I can save myself, I only need a little help to get where I need to go. I just need help. "Are you rejecting my offer to save you? That offense wouldn't be wise." I don't know what that means, I just need help. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to make it stop! "Ah, my child, you don't know many things. But if you allow me, I can save you from this needless anguish and allow you to see the light." the being started to glow brighter, almost blinding!!! STOP. Nothing can help me, I have to do it myself! Mom and Father always tell me the answers are somewhere I just have to FIND it, I won't let anyone take my strength away from me, I worked this hard and I know SO MANY THINGS, all this work all that my parents have done for me WILL MEAN SOMETHING. As if harmed, the light being recoiled. "...Very well then... if you wish 'help', I'll offer that instead. Just let me know when you want 'help'." The light receded until there was nothing but darkness and a warm glow was filling the darkness instead. A warmth that was disrupted? No, just shaken. Wait, but why? Because she was being shaken, oh okay.* Scéala opened her eyes to look into concerned white-blue eyes and took a small breath of relief knowing it was Mom. Scéala was about to clothes her eyes when Mom snapped at her, "What on this planet are you doing! You are going to be late!" apparently Mom had been shaking her mostly very scared if she was hurt but seeing she was just sleeping, decided to scold her for her micro-transgressions. Groaning, Scéala rubbed her eyes and tried to move with winced in pain causing Mom to put on concern again. Mom gently picked her up and placed her in her chair correctly while straightening out her clothes, hair, and wings. Scéala would have pulled away but she was too exhausted to not enjoy it. "Let's go eat breakfast, I'd tell you we have a big day today but I don't think I need to be that redundant." Mom started to wheel Scéala out of the room and into the hall to lead into the smaller dining area mostly used by the two. At the table, Father was looking at his mobile and drinking black coffee. He didn't look up upon their entrance as Scéala was pushed to her plate that was near Father. Breakfast was two pancakes and a little glob of whipped cream and a strawberry on top. Smiling lightly, she grabbed her fork and cut into the pancake to grab a tiny bite, her eyes widened at how fluffy it was and she gaped with her eyes wide due to its unparalled sweetness. She quickly glanced at her mom, who only used bland multigrain for her pancakes. Mom shrugged and said, "It's a special day, no need to fuss over a little treat." Looking up, Father snapped, "Just because its a treat, doesn't permit you to be manner-less. Sometimes, you will have to adapt to very positive things. But if you're not going to appreciate those things, they're going to be taken away." Unable to control her joyous tears, Scéala swallowed the bite first and exclaimed ecstatically "Yes, Father! Thank you, Mom! I love you, both!" Mom winced and turned away lowering her head while Father gave a "humph" but more akin to one of his approval ones and went back to his mobile. Scéala 'ahemed' herself and straightened herself up as she more gracefully enjoyed the pancakes trying very hard to contain her expressions and "mmm's" ~Back to the Present~ Scéala had gotten a taste of positive but right before her very eyes her desperate reach for it was slipping and so was she... |Please... help...| "-S-C-H-A-F-T-!!" Scéala's sudden ability to finish the word scrambled the judges into checking her accuracy. |You are correct. Scéala Aurella is crowned Champion Word Sequencer.| That's all that she needed to hear. Scéala finally breathed out and couldn't hear the noise of the audience and soon couldn't see the overhead lights, and soon, nothing at all. "Is she okay?" "She's been exhausting herself, why would her parents let this happen!" "I'd pass out too honestly, hah." "She's still the Champion!" "Go check on her!" "Sweetie, are you okay?" "This is what happens when you can't adapt, sweetheart! This is why you're so frail and it worries me so much!" "Don't even START to make this about yourself, YOUR daughter is on the ground not moving BECAUSE OF YOU!" "I know it's taken me some time to adapt to having a disabled daughter, but she's YOUR daughter too and have you not pushed her so hard this wouldn't have happened!" "*I* push her hard? Me? Your REJECTION is what pushes her hard! I at least give her the attention that she needs! It serves me right for assuming a man could be any sort good towards a family, even the best of you have harmed me- and my daughter- US BOTH - you should have never been a part of this equation!" "Well, NEWSFLASH, HONEY, I *AM* a part of the equation. THIS EQUATION, MY DAUGHTER WOULDN'T EXIST IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME. You can't take me out of it, so FUCKING ADAPT TO IT." "ADAPT TO NEVER SEEING HER AGAIN, YOU MONSTER!" No... please... what did she do wrong... *The blue light being reappeared. "See what happens when you just ask for help?" Please, save me... "I'd love to present my original offer again, but you're the one who rejected it, trust me I would and I'm not here to tell you 'I told you so' because I legitimately feel for you. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." Please, save me... "'Save', how? I can't kill your parents, it'd go against my policy and what you'd want anyway. I can't change their minds because only humans can influence each other that way, before I was going to offer you to be able to be more honest with them so they can eventually calm themselves with you together. But I can't even beging to start seeing that happen now." Can you make me a better person? Like Father and Mom want? "I can... but is that what you want? To be more powerful but in ways bound by your Father and Mom?" I want to be whatever they want me to be. "That will happen, then, but I warn it won't be pleasant." Will I still be in a wheelchair? "I can't change that, so..." OK.* Scéala woke up the next morning in her soft bed with the warm light pleasantly welcoming her and she smiled. She remembered her parents talking while she was asleep but she didn't think about it right now. Scéala yawned and scretched out feeling content but felt a sudden jolt. It was strange, like a pressure. Scéala was used to sudden pains like that especially when stretching but this time it was not pain related just an unphysical type of pressure. She'd remember to ask to see about it later if it happened more and tried to maunver her way out of the bed.. when suddenly the JOLT happened again but far stronger than the one ten seconds ago. The pressure was.. worse? But opening trying to cough or move, it wasn't dificult or strained at all... Wondering if she should call for help, she decided to reach her Mom first to not worry her so dramatically, especially given the previous events... Finally settled in to her wheelchair, *JJJOOOOLLLLLLTTTTTTT* (10) what's happening! *JJJOOOOLLLLLLTTTTTTT* (9) why! *JJJOOOOLLLLLLTTTTTTT* (8) a word? *JJJOOOOLLLLLLTTTTTTT* (7) A WORD!! "GESELLSCHAFT!" her Nationals Championship word! *JJJOOOOLLLLLLTTTTTTT* (6) "RECONNAISSANCE" her Regionals winning word ! *JJJOOOOLLLLLLTTTTTTT* (5) "COALESSENSE" her distict regionals winning word ! *JJJOOOOLLLLLLTTTTTTT* (4) "dessication deterant eviscerat mausoleum" words she knows from a number of sequence compeitions *JJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTT* (3) "baroke.bivouacking.hemorrhage.chutzpah.sauerbraten.varification" she's pulling any word she can immediately grab from her competitions! *JJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTT* (2) "..... ball....." jolt - an aura pool materalized an averaged sided rubber ball and dropped it in front of her. It made a distinctive sound as it hit the ground one and a half time then rolled off... 30...29...28...27...26...25...24...23...22...21...20-a familiar jolt- Additional Notes This curse is cruel but not needlessly so, she doesn't have to play the game when she is asleep or otherwise physically incapable of coherent speech/thought.Category:Characters Category:Zeral